


Love and Moonlight

by FarmerDelilah



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sex, Vaginal Sex, barely any proof reading we post like men, tell me when you think in the comments yo, this is my first time writing smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 13:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14521338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarmerDelilah/pseuds/FarmerDelilah
Summary: After Saeran breaks through a window and saves you from Mint Eye, you get to spend a night in a cabin together. It is a totally chaste, unromantic time. /s





	Love and Moonlight

The clock struck 1 am. Saeran’s bloodshot eyes barely flickered from his computer screen. He’d been working with Jumin for hours. Just half an hour ago Jumin had actually advised him to rest, as he would do the same. Saeran had wanted to say he would, he really had. But he knew that the memories and experiences of the last few days would keep him from sleep, if not the fear he held for his brother. _But what I would give for just a moment of rest,_ he thought. He sighed and allowed himself the indulgence of resting back into his chair and closing his eyes. His heart beat in his ears, his toes and fingers moved of their own will. Had he always been this tense, this uneasy? It felt like it had been days since he’d slept, years since his body had not been wound like a clock. Only when he had been with you did those feelings even show a glimmer of fading.

 _You_. His eyelids fluttered open and he turned to look at your sleeping frame. You were able to rest, though you had shown such concern for him throughout the night. He left out a soft sigh of admiration as lightness bloomed in his chest. The gentle touches, the little reassurances. He felt so thankful that he had someone who loved him, all of him. _Even if I can’t_. Almost instinctually, Saeran closed his laptop and moved to lie next to you. He burrowed under the duvet and tenderly, hesitantly held your hand. Your grasp on his tightened even in sleep, and a smile tugged at his lips. He was so tired, his body was pained, his heart ached with the amount of pain he had felt within the last few days. But as long as he had you, he could make it. That truth alone was enough to believe that things were finally going to be okay.

Your eyelids opened, blinking in confusion before recognizing his face, his eyes, looking into you. You blushed, and almost habitually moved forward to bring your lips to his. You held it, held it longer than you ever have before. Suddenly, his arms were around you, his body pressed against him. You pulled back for air, your cheeks already a soft shade of red, your breath heavy. His eyes, blindingly blue in the light of the moon above you, were sharp. Your breath hitched in wonder, surprise, and in all honesty, a trace of fear. He pulled back, loosened his grip around your body, and turned your chin up to look to him.

“I’m so sorry. If I overstepped my boundaries, please forgive me for it. I understand if you are not… ready to be close to me in this way.” Memories of him pushing you, yelling, flashed through his mind, and he closed his eyes to prepare for the oncoming migraine. He felt the warmth of your palm on his cheek; you moved closer to his tense frame.

“Saeran, it’s okay. I just needed to remind myself of everything that’s happened, and where I was. You can’t deny this week has been… crazy. And honestly I… think I’m ready for that closeness with you.” Your voice was hoarse from sleep, but you spoke with such conviction you surprised even yourself. He opened his eyes slowly to look at your own. Your resolute expression made him want to chuckle, if what you’d just said hadn’t affected him so much. He moved forward and kissed you, this time with a hunger that you hadn’t felt before.

“How much closeness?” You heard him whisper in your ear, his arms wrapping around your hips and pushing them into his. You let out a soft whimper of pleasure at the sensation, and you felt him exhale heavily on your side. You felt dizzy. Of course you had thought of these, even just in moments, but for Saeran to be this forward so quickly, so wanting so quickly, you couldn’t help but have the feeling of attraction and lust overcome you.

“As much as I can.” You breathed, and he was on you. Slow, warm kisses on your neck trailed down to your collarbones. You left out a soft groan as his tongue drew small circles on your skin. Every time you opened your eyes his own were on you. Watching, so intently, so lovingly, memorizing every detail of your face. You would have felt embarrassed if this didn’t feel so safe, so comfortable. He gently pulled your shirt off, followed by your pyjama pants. You slept without a bra, but your panties remained, though they were soon to come off anyways. Besides, the blush at seeing you in soft pink lace brought the cutest blush to his cheeks that it was worth the wait.

His tongue played on the small rise of your nipple. Your moans were more consistent now, especially as your began to notice a twitching on your thigh every time they were particularly wanting. It felt like a dream, but what a blissful dream it was. His hands roamed over your body, memorizing your dips and curves. His mouth wound up at your neck again, his breath in your ear.

“Please, I’m sorry that it’s so early but I-” You cut him off by quickly bringing a kiss to his lips, slipping of your underwear and nudging for him to take off his. He turned to look at you, his face confident, his gaze admiring.

“There’s no need for anymore apologies. I’ll tell you when I need one.” You looked at him earnestly. His gaze softened, and he gave you a soft tender kiss before positioning himself and gently sliding inside you. You both let out a deep groan as he filled you. He moved his hips and you saw stars. The pace quickened and you felt your first contraction wrack your body. You wanted to laugh at how quickly you had your first orgasm, but you couldn’t stop moaning, swearing, or just focusing on _breathing_.

He called your name, holding onto you for dear life. This was happening, this was real. This was right. Eventually you realized you had been muttering ‘I love you’ between breaths as you recovered from the pleasure seemingly radiating from your body. He held you tightly and let out a rather vulnerable groan during your most recent orgasm. And suddenly a though pierced your veiled mind: _I want him to come_.

You wrapped your legs around him and he let out another, longer groan. You held on to him tightly, holding off on disappearing back into the delightful fog you were in. “Please.” You managed to get it out, a pleading request. Suddenly his teeth were on your neck, and a few beats more and you could feel him twitching inside you, a warm stickiness beginning to trickle down already onto your thighs. He slowed, finally stopping, his face buried in the pillows and your hair. Sweat tinged both of you, but you both stayed there for a long time. He gently withdrew from you, slowly, enough to make you give out one final whimper. He looked at you a smirked before finally breaking eye contact. You loved him so much.

You held his hand on that night, watched his breath slow and felt his body slowly relax. Sleep took the both of you.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut. Please let me know what you think/how I did! All criticism appreciated.


End file.
